


Death Doesn't Discriminate

by Singing_Siren



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Siren/pseuds/Singing_Siren
Summary: Lexa's life and how it ended.





	

Heda united the coalition.

  
She brought together the 12 clans.

  
She was strong and brave and fair.

  
The mighty Heda made peace run through the rivers and into the villages.

  
She was known as Heda to many, but to her friends in private she was Lexa.

  
The warrior that she was, her weakness was love.

  
Her first love was beheaded by the Ice Queen for not giving secrets about Heda.

  
After this she believed that love was the greatest weakness, until a girl with pure blue eyes fell out of the sky.

  
Like all good relationships, it started with war wounds and losses, but over time they grew closer.

  
Until the mountain.

  
Until the losses were to great for Heda, and the sky princess became Wanheda.

  
But their story didn't end there.

  
Wanheda ran. She ran as far and as fast as she could.

  
Heda captured Wanheda eventually and they made their way back to each other.

  
Wanheda changed Heda's views about love and they lived at the top of their tower.

  
Until one day, the man Heda knew as a father shot her in an attempt at killing Wanheda.

  
He believed that Wanheda was corrupting Heda's decisions because of their love.

  
Now Heda's story ends, but Wanheda's goes on.

  
AND THE CW IS GOING TO FORCE A RELATIONSHIP WITH BELLAMY. BOO!!!!

 


End file.
